


Here by your side

by Kru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Sticky Sex, Stiles really wants it, Valentine's Day, and a really fluffy, basically porn with a little of plot, is a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his own plans for the Valentine's Day. Derek couldn't agree more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here by your side

**Author's Note:**

> It was so like me to not write anything for the Valentine's Day but then WolfLock told me she could use a bit of fluff to feel better... So here you go :) I hope you can feel the love.
> 
> Beted by killym who seems the most patient person on the whole world. Thank you for being there for me :*

“I have a feeling that I didn’t convince you to trust me” Derek said with a smile when he nuzzled into the hot crook of Stiles’ neck.

"I do," Stiles answered quickly. Maybe a bit too quickly but he really didn't care about his coherence right now. He pulled Derek's chin up, so he could meet his gaze while he repeated in haste. "I trust you, you know? Like, a lot. So now please do something with me, okay? Or I’ll do something to you, like the other night, maybe? Or like in the car last weekend, but please don’t go anywhere today! Especially today…”

Derek held a breath, looking into Stiles’ eyes for a longer moment. They mesmerized him, changing instantly like a liquid gold. He wanted to find all of the answers about Stiles in them. He frowned, trying to understand in how many other ways this kid was going to daze him, mess with him and throw him on his knees, begging for everything and anything.

He smiled more gently, lying comfortable besides Stiles. He didn’t suppose that his lips were even capable of doing such thing, but apparently with Stiles everything could change. It could be better, softer and just right.

“I’m not going anywhere” he said, kissing Stiles’ shoulder.

“You’re not?” Stiles huffed, wandering out loud. “But how come you’ve never stayed. You’ve always sneaked just after we… after some sexy times. And you’ve never wanted to do anything else than this. It’s not that I don’t like it! But yeah, I want more. More than this, than all of that and I want it to be real.”

“Isn’t it real, then?” Derek’s brows lifted whit his doubt when he held a grin and took a good look on their naked, tangled bodies. “Funny, I thought it couldn’t get more real than this.”

“It is, but you know? We should be like other couples. Like Scott and Allison. They have been doing this whole thing, going all the way, since they’re like sixteen,” Stiles emphasize the last word, saying it very clearly. He shifted in Derek’s arms so he could see his face in its whole glory. He still loved that stubble thing as Derek rubbed his chin on his shoulder, doing rhythmical circles on his skin with the accordance of Stiles’ words. “I’m like almost eighteen and today is the Valentine’s Days. Man, it needs to be done properly.”

Derek’s hand stroked Stiles’ sides, his fingers rounded on his nicely shaped ass with another delicate touch. Everything that belonged to Stiles was nice and shaped but this part of his body particularly made Derek come to an agreement.

“Done properly? Okay” Derek muttered, caressing Stiles’ cheek with hot breath.

"That was easy,” Stiles grinned with delight.

“Just like you said,” Derek noticed. “I just thought you didn’t want to be like Scott and Allison. You’ve been always taunting about their fairy love.  And that you need some space.”

“Dude, because they’re sweet to death,” Stiles explained. “And we… You’re sometimes an asshole and I’m a pain in the ass for most of the time but I want you. All the time. Here” he gesticulated, showing a spot on his bed. Derek laughed out loud.

“But I’m gonna show you everything. You need to know how to handle a wolf.”

“Didn’t I handle wolfs so far?” Stiles teased with a serious tone. “I was kind of hoping that I'm even doing a pretty good job at that."

Derek rolled his eyes, smirking as his hands were possessing more and more of Stiles’ body. He was leaning closer to whisper straight into Stiles’ ear. “Kid, I mean in bed.”

"Oh," Stiles opened his mouth to say something more but he lost the thought when Derek's fingers went even lower. “Oh, that” he added, less focused when he felt Derek’s hot lips, pressing soft kisses on the nape of his neck.

The man smiled into his skin and let Stiles free for a short moment. He bended over, reached for something from a cupboard. Stiles might hear a sound of opening bottle and then suddenly he felt drops of something cold and sticky on his ass. He jerked back, but Derek’s strong hands were on him again, holding him in place.

The touch relaxed Stiles as Derek’s hot fingers spread aromatic oils all over his body, concentrating on a lower back, this amazingly sensitive place where the curve of his butt started. He wasn’t able to hold back a long moan when Derek pressed fingertips harder into his skin, concentrating his massage on Stiles’ ass.

“First some basics” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear, nuzzling his hair on the side of his head.

Stiles smiled trying to focus on the route that Derek’s fingers took on his skin when he said shakily. “Please tell me that there are just a few or I’ll grow old waiting.”

“Don’t push it,” Derek scolded him. “All of werewolf’s senses are really strong,” he continued slowly, words coming from his lips were just murmurs that now provoked Stiles. “The smell is the most important.”

“Derek, we know each other for like two years,” Stiles snorted. “For two years, and you’re still a werewolf, dude.”

“You know, you’re ruining the moment?” he said, brushing his face into the warm crock of Stiles’ neck, deeply inhaling his scent. “And you still smell amazing.”

“Because I’m amazing. Admit this finally,” Stiles choked up a laugh, feeling Derek’s stubble coming in the way again.

“You really are” Derek agreed. “A pain in the ass,” finished and huffed just before he bit Stiles’ soft spot under his ear.

That made Stiles quiet again. He just whined at the back of his throat, opening those ridiculously full lips, silently asking Derek to kiss them. He had to obey this request so he licked all the way inside Stiles. Derek seemed in need now; the kiss was full of urgent greed. His hands’ rhythm changed to stronger, faster thrusts, syncing with his lips’ work, taking over Stiles’ body.

Stiles felt man’s fingertips sliding over his sticky, hot skin, spreading his buttocks just to go around his most sensitive spot. When Stiles sensed a sudden stroke there, he flinched and hit into Derek’s body. The man behind him was hard, incredibly hot and also covered in oils. His muscles were brushing over Stiles’ back, tense from the same pleasure when Derek gently slipped one knuckle inside him. Stiles stopped to move for a short moment; waiting in anticipation for pain but there was just this flush of heat instead that embraced him all the way, tearing a louder groan from his lips when Derek finally started to move his finger and slowly opened him up.

“I’m ready” Stiles murmured with flat breath. “I-I want… I want only you.”

“I like your impatience” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ back. Going with gentle pecks through his neck, through his shoulders and arms, he gently added another finger. “But you will be ready when I let you to be.”

Stiles held a breath, feeling Derek’s fingertips presses to the skin inside his body, this very spot that stopped his heart and caused a new shiver. A strong sensation went down his spine, merging with their moves. Stiles was already painfully hard, he lusted for something more, he wanted to feel better, deeper and stronger so when the man put one more finger he lost his mind, arching again and biting hard on his lips to tone a moan full of pleasure.

“Derek,” he hissed, turning back just to catch an outline of Derek’s profile. “Please, I beg y-“ he started, but his cry was muted with Derek’s lips once he took his finger and then pressed his cock to the Stiles’ thigh spot.

Stiles closed his eyes, staying calm and ready for the wave of pain that should come but there was again only a warm touch of Derek’s hand that stroked his sweaty back when the man went further, filling him all with the next thrust. Whit this smooth move Derek clenched to his body, his arms tightening around Stiles’ waist to hold him even close, to show him how safe he was.

“You’re so tight,” Derek says with harsh voice and Stiles could feel that the man shivered, trying to hold back all his needs. “So damn tight.”

"That's… good, right?" Stiles said hardly understandable. "That's-oh god! So good," he shouted when Derek shifted on the bed, climbing on top of him to press Stiles to the mattress.

Stiles allowed his instinct to carry him away as he arched, putting his ass up to meet with Derek’s thrusts. He didn’t think but just moved with Derek’s body, with his hands now holding him in place, bringing him closer, faster as they let Derek take him deeper. It was insane, their rhythm was insane and feeling someone inside him was insane but so good at the same time.

“So perfect,” Derek suddenly growled and Stiles shivered because of this low sound, when Derek bended over Stiles to cover his body.

He could feel Derek down deep. He could smell and taste Derek’s sweat, the overwhelming scent of sex that clung to their skin when they brushed against each other like Derek wanted to mark him all with it. And with this though appearing in Stiles’ head, with the idea that Derek would want to make Stiles his, he was completely done. He tensed and then with a heavy breath he let it all go, coming with a loud groan.

Derek trusted deep again and then he growled even louder, strangely and inhumanly this time, arching over Stiles for better angle to suddenly come inside him.

For a long moment their heavy breaths were the only sound filling the bedroom. Derek let himself to lay half on Stiles, half on crumble sheets, closing Stiles in his arms. He warmed Stiles’ ear with a steady exhales, listening to his slowing heart.

Stiles lazy crooked his head to meet Derek’s gaze just inches away. He forced his whole body to react despite of the sweet tiredness and smiled weakly.

“What?” Derek whispered, smiling back and lying comfortable beside Stiles for a better view. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Like, um-m… It’s really, fully, lifeless, amazingly lazy, high, perfectly good” he laughed softly, feeling Derek’s lips leaning on his shoulder. “You?”

Derek huffed, pretending he needed to think but then he just grinned, shaking his head with disbelief. “I’m… I forgot that it can feel this way.”

“Is it because of me?”

“It’s totally because of you.”  Derek whispered, kissing Stiles slowly. “I want to stay like this forever.  Here, by your side.”


End file.
